When sending data over facsimile systems, the data is sent in a bit image format and can be sent at various resolutions. For example, facsimile machines can send data at a standard resolution of 100 dots per inch, and at a fine resolution of 200 dots per inch. Increasingly, facsimile machines can also send data at 300 dots per inch. Each increase in resolution requires that more data be sent. Increased data takes additional time and therefore incurs additional telephone charges.
When sending data using small point sizes which result in small characters being printed, or when sending graphics data such as pictures, the data may not be readable when printed at the standard facsimile resolution of 100 dots per inch. When very small point sizes of type, or detailed graphics, are sent, even the fine resolution may not be desirable. Often, however, a user of such a system cannot determine how the facsimile data will appear when printed at the remote location.
This problem is particularly acute when the data being sent is stored in a computer and is not printed before being sent. Modern facsimile transmitting systems can take data stored in computer readable format, such as ASCII, convert the data to a raster image bit mapped format, and send the raster data directly through a facsimile transmitting machine to a facsimile receiving machine. The data is then printed by the receiving facsimile machine.
When sending computer data files using this method, the user sending the data does not see the data in a visible format before it is sent, therefore, if the data does not reproduce adequately at lower resolutions, the sending user will be unaware of the poor quality print until they receive a call from the receiving user. The data will then have to be sent again, using a higher resolution. If this higher resolution is still not adequate, the data will have to be sent again at yet a higher resolution.
Existing FAX machines have a page copy feature that allows data input from the fax scanner to be printed on the fax printer. This provides some previewing capability for printed data, however, these machines do not provide preview capability for computer data files.
There is a need in the art then for a system to print facsimile data locally before such data is sent to a remote facsimile receiving station so that a user can determine the correct resolution to be used when sending the data. There is further need for such a system that prints such data at a user selectable resolution. There is a still further need for such a system that prints data from computer data files as well as data input from a scanning device attached to the facsimile device. The present invention meets these needs.